Erinnerungen
by Tharin
Summary: Charaktere: Paris, Kim. Die Story spielt im 1. Jahr im DQ. Tom benimmt sich seltsam und Harry möchte wissen, was los ist. Dabei entdeckt er, dass Tom mit den Erinnerungen an einen ganz speziellen Jahrestag zu kämpfen hat...


Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören mir das Star Trek Universum und sämtliche Charaktere nicht, ich leihe sie mir nur. Die einzige Ausnahme: Die beiden Fähnriche James Patrick Kalsy und Frederick O'Donnell sind meine ganz privaten Erfindungen.

  


Ich bin für jedes Feedback dankbar, daher auch vielen, vielen Dank an diejenigen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben eine Review zu meiner ersten Geschichte zu schreiben! Danke, das hat mich wirklich gefreut!

  


Ich habe noch ein paar mehr Absätze eingebaut, damit das Ganze leichter zu lesen ist.

  


Anmerkungen: Die Geschichte spielt im ersten Jahr im Deltaquadranten. Bei der Schilderung von Toms Vergangenheit habe ich mich hauptsächlich auf Jeri Taylors Buch „Schicksalspfade" bezogen, nur was die Zeit angeht, die zwischen seiner Entlassung aus der Sternenflotte und seiner Rekrutierung für die _Voyager_ vergangen ist, bin ich mir etwas unsicher. Ich behaupte einfach mal, es wären vier Jahre gewesen. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

  


  


  


**Erinnerungen **

  


Die Alpha-Schicht war zu Ende. Fähnrich Harry Kim übergab seine Konsole an seine Ablösung aus der Beta-Schicht und ging zum Turbolift. Tom Paris, der Pilot des Schiffes, gesellte sich zu ihm. „Bin ich froh, dass meine Schicht vorbei ist!" sagte Harry erleichtert. „Ich weiß nicht wie's Ihnen geht, aber ich bin am Verhungern! Hoffentlich hat Neelix etwas eßbares auf den Tisch gebracht. Wenn ich noch einmal Leolawurzel-Steak sehe..." Er brach ab, als ihm klar wurde dass Tom ihm nicht zuhörte. „Tom?" Keine Reaktion. „Tom?!" Harry bewegte die Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes auf und ab. „Hallo? Erde an Paris!" Tom zuckte zurück und blinzelte verwirrt. „Was ist denn?!" fragte er ärgerlich. „Sie waren völlig weggetreten. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry. „Ja, sicher! Wieso soll was nicht in Ordnung sein?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut. Kommen Sie jetzt mit Essen oder nicht?" Tom schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sehr müde aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Sein Gesicht war viel blasser als sonst, und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger." „Aber Sie kommen doch nachher aufs Holodeck?" fragte Harry. „Immerhin haben Sie das Billiard-Spiel gegen Kalsy und O'Donnell organisiert." „Natürlich! Immerhin ist das eine einmalige Gelegenheit, genug Replikatorrationen für den ganzen Monat zu gewinnen!" sagte Tom mit seinem üblichen frechen Grinsen. „Das wird ein Kinderspiel!" 

Der Turbolift stoppt und er ging zu seinem Quartier. Harry blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgend etwas mit Tom nicht stimmte. Aber es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Sie kannten sich jetzt erst seit fast einem Jahr, so lange wie die _Voyager_ nun schon im Deltaquadranten gestrandet war, doch er hatte bereits gelernt, dass Tom nicht gerne über seine Probleme sprach. Wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, ging er mit einem Witz und einem dummen Spruch darüber hinweg. 

  


  


Einige Stunden später stand Harry auf Holodeck Zwei, wo gerade eins von Toms Programmen lief. Die Bar „Sandrine's" erfreute sich bei der Crew großer Beliebtheit. Auch jetzt war sie schon recht voll, obwohl der "Abend" des Schiffes gerade erst begonnen hatte. Harry schaute sich noch suchend um, als ihn jemand rief: „Hey Sternenflotte, hier drüben!" Zwar gehörte jeder in diesem Raum zur Sternenflotte, doch dieser Spitzname war ein alter Witz zwischen ihm und B'Elanna Torres, der Chefingenieurin des Schiffes. Sie saß mit Seska an einem Tisch in der Ecke und winkte ihm zu. Er ging zu ihr herüber und setzte sich. „Hey Maquis, haben Sie Tom gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher ist hier nur gute Gesellschaft und ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt." Harry verdrehte im Geiste die Augen. Es war wirklich nervtötend, dass sich seine besten Freunde nicht ausstehen konnten. „Wenn Sie ihn nicht leiden können, wieso benutzen Sie dann eins von seinen Programmen?" fragte er. „Da die halbe Crew hier ist und ich etwas Gesellschaft gesucht habe, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, oder?" antwortete sie. „Ich wünschte wirklich, Sie wären ein bisschen netter zu ihm." sagte Harry. „Er ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man ihn erst mal näher kennt!" 

„Er ist schon schlimm genug, wenn man ihn überhaupt kennt!" entgegnete B'Elanna stur. Ich würde die beiden ja mal in einen Frachtraum einsperren, bis sie sich vertragen, dachte Harry resigniert, aber vermutlich würden sie sich umbringen. Seska lacht über B'Elannas Bemerkung. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum Sie sich mit ihm abgeben, Kim. Sie sollten es besser wissen." „Ich brauche niemanden der mir meine Freunde aussucht, Seska, dass schließt auch Sie mit ein." entgegnete Harry. Sie lachte wieder. „Freunde? Seien Sie nicht so naiv, Fähnrich, Paris weiß doch gar nicht, was dieses Wort bedeutet!"

  


Fünf Minuten später standen James Patrick Kalsy und Frederick O'Donnell vor ihn. Die beiden Fähnriche von der Sicherheit, der blonde Sternenflottenoffizier und der rothaarige Ex-Maquis, waren die besten Freunde geworden nachdem sie entdeckt hatten, dass sie beide ein altes irdisches Instrument namens „Gitarre" spielten. Fred hatte sein Instrument bei der Zerstörung der _Liberty_ verloren, doch J.P. hatte ihm sein eigenes immer wieder geliehen, bis Fred ein neues gebaut hatte. Er hatte sein altes Instrument auch selbst gebaut, und so hatte er die vergangenen Monate bei Außenmissionen immer wieder Holz gesammelt und andere Teile repliziert. Vor einem Monat war er fertig geworden, und die beiden hatten ein kleines Konzert im „Sandrine's" gegeben. Die beiden Freunde waren eins der positiven Beispiele dafür, dass Sternenflotte und Maquis langsam zu einer gemeinsamen Crew zusammen wuchsen. 

  


„Hallo, B'Elanna, Seska. He, Kim, sind Sie bereit einen Monat lang Neelix Essen zu ertragen?" fragte Kalsy herausfordernd. „Sie werden keine Rationen mehr übrig haben, wenn wir mit Ihnen fertig sind." „Träumen Sie nur weiter, Kalsy!" sagte Harry. „Aber Sie werden spätestens dann aufwachen, wenn Sie morgen vor Neelix Frühstück sitzen, während ich ein schönes, frisch repliziertes Spiegelei mit Toast und Orangensaft genieße." „Wo steckt denn Paris, ich dachte wir wollen anfangen?" fragte O'Donnell. „Ich weiß nicht, er sollt schon längst da sein." meinte Harry. Er aktivierte seinen Kommunikator. _„Kim an Paris."_ Keine Antwort. _„Kim an Paris, antworten Sie!"_ Nichts. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. _„Computer, Lieutenant Paris lokalisieren." „Lieutenant Paris befindet sich in Wartungsraum 24 alpha."_ „Was um alles in der Welt macht er da?!" fragte B'Elanna verblüfft. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es herausfinden." sagte Harry und stand auf. „Vermutlich hat er kalte Füße gekriegt und versteckt sich!" grinste O'Donnell. „So schnell ziehen Sie sich nicht aus der Schlinge!" erklärte Kalsy. „Wir verschieben das Ganze einfach auf morgen!" „Schon gut." sagte Harry und verschwand.

  


  


Der Wartungsraum 24 alpha lag ganz unten im "Bauch" des Schiffes und war nur über eine Reihe von Jefferiesröhren zu erreichen. Er wurde fast nie benutzt, weil die untere Sensorenphalanx nur sehr selten manuell eingestellt werden musste. Harry kletterte durch verschiedene Schächte und Gänge, bis er schließlich davor stand. Wobei stehen wohl das falsche Wort war, denn die Decke war hier sehr niedrig. Er öffnete die Tür. Tom saß im Dunkeln auf dem Boden und starrte durch ein kleines Fenster hinaus ins All. Er drehte sich nicht um, als sich die Tür öffnete. 

„Tom?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Keine Antwort. Langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit, dachte der junge Fähnrich und trat neben seinen Freund. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Tom, alles in Ordnung?" Tom zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wäre fast an die Decke gesprungen. „Harry! Schleichen Sie sich doch nicht so an! Was machen Sie hier?!" „Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen!" entgegnete Harry. „Haben Sie unser kleines Tunier mit Kalsy und O'Donnell vergessen?" „Wie spät ist es?" fragte Tom. „2030" sagte Harry. „Wir wollten uns bereits vor einer halben Stunde treffen." „Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung fürs Billiardspielen." sagte Tom. „Verschieben Sie es einfach und lassen Sie mich wieder allein." Harry setzte sich. „Auf keinen Fall. Nachdem ich durch das halbe Schiff geklettert bin, werden Sie mich nicht wieder so einfach los. Sie benehmen sich schon den ganzen Tag so seltsam, und ich möchte eine Erklärung von Ihnen." „Ich habe einfach einen schlechten Tag, Harry, das ist alles!" „Klar, deshalb haben Sie sich auch hier versteckt." Tom fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich will nicht darüber reden." sagte er nach einer längeren Pause. „Tom..." „Hören Sie, Harry, es ist besser wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Das ist ein Befehl, Fähnrich." 

  


Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an. Tom hatte sich noch nie auf seinen höheren Rang berufen um eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu beenden. Die meiste Zeit schien er sogar zu vergessen, dass er theoretisch Harrys Vorgesetzter war. „Also schön!" sagte Harry mehr enttäuscht als wütend. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich hier meine Zeit mit Ihnen verschwende, Paris! Ich könnte genauso gut einen schönen Abend mit B'Elanna und den anderen verbringen, aber statt dessen dachte ich, Sie könnten meine Hilfe gebrauchen! Wieso gebe ich mir eigentlich die Mühe?! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt! Seska hatte recht, Sie wissen ja nicht mal was das Wort bedeutet!" Er ging zur Tür, als Tom ihn zurückhielt. „Schon gut, Harry, beruhigen Sie sich wieder! Ich bin zwar hergekommen, weil ich dachte, hier unten bin ich ganz sicher ungestört, aber wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen..." Harry drehte sich um. „Wissen Sie, welcher Tag heute ist?" fragte Tom. „Sternzeit..." „Nein, alter irdischer Kalender." „Ähm...23. Juli glaube ich." sagte Harry. „Nicht ganz. 24. Juli." sagte Tom. Er schien alten Erinnerungen nachzuhängen und in seinen Augen zeigte sich ein eigentümlicher Kummer. Er wirkte viel ernsthafter aus als sonst und sein Gesichtsausdruck machte Harry Sorgen. „Ist heute etwas Besonderes?" fragte Harry. „Sie haben doch erst in ein paar Monaten Geburtstag, oder?" „Es ist heute geschehen. Heute vor vier Jahren." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste von keinem besonderen Ereignis. „Was denn?" fragte er verwirrt. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor Tom tief Luft holte und die Kraft fand zu antworten. „Caldik Prime." sagte er mit leiser Stimme. 

  


Harry seufzte. Daher weht also der Wind. Er wusste nicht viel über die Ereignisse damals, nur die Gerüchte und das, was Tom selbst an dem ersten Tag an Bord erzählt hatten: Es hatte einen Unfall gegeben, bei dem drei Offiziere gestorben waren. Anstatt seinen Fehler einzugestehen hatte Tom gelogen und die Berichte gefälscht. Als er einige Monate später doch die Wahrheit gestand, hatte man ihn unehrenhaft aus der Sternenflotte entlassen – nicht wegen dem Unfall, sondern wegen der Lüge, mit der er einem seiner Kameraden die Schuld zugeschoben hatte. Er redete nicht gerne darüber und ignorierte diesbezügliche Kommentare einiger Sternenflottenoffiziere und Ex-Maquis, die sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden konnten, dass der Captain ihn zum Lieutenant gemacht hatte.

  


„Sie können es nicht wieder ungeschehen machen wenn Sie sich hier verkriechen." sagte Harry leise. „Ich weiß," antwortete Tom. „aber ich kann auch nicht so tun als sei nichts geschehen." Er betrachtete etwas in seinen Händen, dann reichte er es Harry. Der junge Mann sah auf ein Holo-Bild, auf dem vier Kadetten im letzten Jahr der Akademie zu sehen waren. Tom stand in der Mitte, einen Arm um eine hübsche junge Frau gelegt. Ihre Haarfarbe lag irgendwo zwischen Blond und Rot, und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten. Links von ihm stand ein junger Mann mit zerzausten braunen Haaren und einem rundlich wirkenden Gesicht, in dem warmen braunen Augen glänzten. Er lachte fröhlich in die Kamera, genau wie der große, blonde Kadett rechts im Bild, dessen hellbraune Augen gutmütig funkelten. 

Oh, nein, dachte Harry. „Sie waren Ihre Freunde." stellte er betroffen fest. Tom nickte. „Ja," sagte er bitter. „meine besten Freunde, und ich habe sie umgebracht!" Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich zwar gedacht, dass Tom die getöteten Offiziere gekannt hatte, aber das... 

  


„Das links ist Charlie Day." sagte Tom mit beinahe gleichgültiger Stimme. „Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Ich kannte ihn, seit ich drei Monate alt war. Das rechts ist Bruno Katajavuori. Wir haben uns im Ski-Team der Akademie kennengelernt. Und das in der Mitte ist Odile Launay..." Seine Stimme stockte, doch Harry wusste auch so, das Odile mehr als nur eine Freundin gewesen war. „Wir vier waren unzertrennlich." fuhr Tom fort. „Und dann habe ich einen winzigen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst, nur einen Augenblick, und meine besten Freunde und die Frau die ich liebe waren tot!" Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Harry wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er legte seine Hand auf Toms Schulter. „Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht. Aber jeder macht Fehler." „Schon möglich, aber die meisten Leute bringen mit ihren Fehlern keine drei Menschen um!"

Tun Sie sich deshalb so schwer mit Freundschaften? Weil es einfacher ist alleine zu sein, als das Risiko einzugehen verletzt zu werden, wenn wieder jemand stirbt?, fragte sich Harry. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, das Tom an jenem ersten Morgen an Bord der Voyager gesagt hatte: _„Ich hätte nur den Mund halten müssen, und alles wäre in Ordnung gewesen. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Die Geister der drei toten Offiziere kamen mitten in der Nacht zu mir, klagten mich an und redeten mir ins Gewissen..." _

  


„Sie haben das damals ernst gemeint, als sie sagten, die Geister der drei toten Offiziere wären Ihnen gefolgt." Tom nickte und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Ich dachte, ich würde den Verstand verlieren. Egal ob ich wach war oder schlief, immer wieder habe ich sie vor mir gesehen. Sie verschwanden erst, als ich die Wahrheit sagte." „Dann war das wohl eher ihr schlechtes Gewissen als Geister." meinte Harry. „Wer weiß. Die meiste Zeit verdränge ich alles, aber an diesem Tag schaffe ich es nie. Noch vor zwei oder drei Jahren hätte ich mich einfach in einer Bar volllaufen lassen, aber damit löse ich das Problem auch nicht." Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne an die Zeit nach dem Unfall. Er hatte sich innerlich wie betäubt oder tot gefühlt, nichts interessierte ihn mehr. Eine Zeitlang hatte er versucht seine Schuldgefühle in Alkohol zu ertränken, doch auch das hatte nichts gebracht. Erst als er durch den Maquis die Gelegenheit bekam wieder zu fliegen, hatte er begonnen sich besser zu fühlen. Fliegen schien das Einzige zu sein, dass er konnte. Das Einzige, das ihm das Gefühl gab noch am Leben zu sein. 

„Ich wünschte ich könnte Ihnen helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie." sagte Harry. „Ich kann Ihnen keine Absolution erteilen, niemand kann das. Sie müssen sich selbst vergeben. Was da passiert ist war schrecklich, aber es ist Vergangenheit. Sie können es nicht mehr ändern." Er überlegte einen Moment, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. 

  


Tom wirkte immer so selbstsicher, als könne ihn nichts erschüttern. In seiner Gegenwart kam sich Harry erst recht völlig unerfahren vor. „Fähnrich Eifrig", frisch von der Akademie, der immer Angst hatte etwas falsch zu machen. Tom ohne seine übliche Selbstsicherheit und Lässigkeit zu sehen machte ihn unsicher. Es war fast als wüsste man, dass der ältere Bruder nicht perfekt ist, würde nun aber zum ersten Mal Beweise dafür sehen. Eigentlich passte dieser Vergleich, denn Tom benahm sich oft genug wie Harrys älterer Bruder, bemühte sich ihn zu beschützen und ihm gleichzeitig ein paar wichtige Dinge über das Leben beizubringen. Harry hatte zwar nicht das Gefühl beschützt werden zu müssen, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl jemanden zu haben der immer zur Stelle war um ihn aufzumuntern, wenn sich mal wieder die Chance auf eine schnelle Heimkehr als Sackgasse entpuppt hatte.

  


„Sie sagten sie waren ihre besten Freunde. Würden sie wollen, dass Sie sich so verhalten?" fragte er schließlich. „Ich habe wohl kaum die Chance sie zu fragen!" kam die Antwort, nicht wütend, sondern eher resigniert. „Netter Versuch Harry, aber das hilft mir auch nicht weiter." Tom starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster, und Harry konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. „Ich meine es ernst." sagte er. „Sie kannten Sie, was würden Sie von Ihnen erwarten?" „Sie meinen abgesehen von aus der Sternenflotte geschmissen zu werden und den Rest meines Lebens im Gefängnis zu verbringen?" Sarkasmus, aber es klang schon eher wieder nach Tom. 

„Sich den Rest ihres Lebens Vorwürfe zu machen, wird sie auch nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken." sagte Harry. Er seufzte. Er wollte Tom helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. „Würden die drei Ihnen vergeben?" Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier geht es nicht um irgendeine Kleinigkeit, Sie sind tot! Wie könnten Sie mir vergeben? Jeder von ihnen hatte so viele Pläne..." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es klang nicht nach Tom, sondern nach einem deprimierten Fremden, den er nicht kannte.

  


Schließlich drehte sich Tom um. „Hören Sie Harry, ihr Angebot ist gut gemeint, aber das ist etwas, mit dem ich alleine fertigwerden muss." „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen." sagte Harry. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so neugierig war." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut. Vielleicht bringt darüber reden ja doch was." sagte er in einem lockeren Tonfall, den Harry nur zu gut kannte. Doch dann wurde der Pilot wieder ernst. „Danke, Harry." sagte er schlicht. „Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden." erwiderte der junge Fähnrich und verließ den Raum. Er hätte gerne mehr getan, aber er konnte seinem Freund nicht helfen. Vermutlich würde Tom für den Rest seines Lebens mit diesen Schuldgefühlen leben müssen, ohne das jemand etwas dagegen tun konnte. 

  


  


Tom schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Er war wirklich froh über Harrys Versuch ihm zu helfen, auch wenn es nichts brachte. Womit hatte er die Freundschaft des jungen Mannes verdient? Er hoffte nur, dass sich seine Geschichte nicht wiederholen würde. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal damit leben könnte, wenn durch seine Schuld ein Freund starb. Doch hier im Deltaquadranten war die Wahrscheinlichkeit so hoch, dass sich harmlose Außenmissionen in tödliche Fallen verwandelten...

Er sah hinaus auf die Sterne, doch vor ihm erschienen immer wieder die Gesichter seiner toten Freunde. Ich werde es überleben, dachte er. Ich überlebe doch immer. 

  


**Ende**

  


  


  


Diese Geschichte ist sehr viel düsterer als mein Sequel zu „Endgame". Aber ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie Tom mit seinen Schuldgefühlen wegen Caldik Prime fertig wird. Leider habe ich keine genaue Antwort gefunden. Ich denke, er versucht "einfach" damit weiterzuleben, aber an manchen Tagen ist das sehr schwierig. Er klingt in meiner Geschichte sehr deprimiert, aber ich glaube das ist verständlich. Selbst Tom Paris dürfte Momente haben, in denen er an sich selbst zweifelt.

  



End file.
